


The Freedom of Dreams

by SherlockWolf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mind Meld, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Based on Mohtz's art, link in notes. Sleepy Spock, sleeping Jim, cuddles. Idk. Cuteness, because these two are ridiculous cute all the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://mohtz.tumblr.com/post/137253851366/and-i-will-find-my-strength-to-untame-my-mouth

    Jim lay sleeping across from him. The Captain’s face was relaxed as he slept, and Spock envied his serenity. They were close enough that Spock could feel tiny puffs of air brush his face, and the knowledge that he was intimately close with another creature brought a light blush to his cheeks. Jim was not simply another creature, but the most beautiful creature Spock had ever known. He’d grown fond of bright blue eyes, of lightly tossed golden hair, of soft pink skin tickling his own.

    Jim stirred in his sleep, mumbling a bit and his eyes shift beneath their lids. Curious as to what Jim’s mind was dreaming of, Spock lifted his hand that lied between them and ever-so carefully positioned his fingers on Jim’s shoulder so that their minds were connected.

    A rush of calm swept him up, blanketing him in comfort and contentment. Spock’s eyes drifted shut as he gave his mind over to the restful silence of Jim’s.

    The Vulcan had never fallen asleep quite so fast in his life.


End file.
